The two coalesced scales
by lornlynx
Summary: After Cassiopeia wakes up being transformed to a serpent she tries to find a way out of the tomb. Soon she finds another survivor, the guardian Renekton, driven by rage against whom she finds herself quickly out of options. Only one last card is in her hand, but will it be enough? (contains vanilla smut, bestiality/monster girl/guy) Have fun! Tell me what you think!


Sand slowly escaped the wall crevices like an hourglass counting toward its demise. Like the rooms before, it was dark and barely lit by some small holes dozen of meters above the floor and a few blue-gleaming lightstones placed on stands, held aloft by the moaning wall-stones made of hand by a long forgotten civilization centuries ago. The god knows how many masses of crystallized dust above pressing mercilessly down onto the tomb, causing it's skeleton to tremble in agony every few heartbeats, and the moving sand creating an atmosphere hard to breathe in. Cassiopeia coughed painfully in a try to keep her lungs and throat moist. She didn't show any emotion considering the disappointment of yet another empty hollow with no apparent exit, for she forgot how many of the same kind she had already visited since she had awakened. The scales of her new reptilian half slithered with a rasping sound across the rough stone blocks she moved on. Her new, always piercing eyes scanning the area for any entrances that weren't broken in, or maybe some other hints that may lead to her survival.

She sighed in exhaustion, and her other voices told her to just lie down and accept this sunken temple as her own tomb. After all, what point did it have for the woman to excavate herself to the surface, now that she was transformed so execrative after the Serpent's poison had seared her flesh. The demise hit the freshly born lamia once more and her hands were wandering on their own to her now repulsive visage to hide the muffled sobs and collect her tears. Forgotten that her hands were transformed to hideous claws, her thumb and index finger sliced into the skinny flesh, the tiny cuts burning like acid. Screaming she threw her claws to the floor as this would make them fall off and return her to her former self, throwing her head into the air and letting her tears flow, more due to the frustration of her demise than the pain on her face. But Cassiopeia quickly regained herself, swearing to whatever god was at fault that she wouldn't succumb to this cruel fate. She was sick and tired of crying and pitying her state, as she did for probably hours after she had woken up. To find her once wonderful and seductive legs gone, replaced with a thick and long tail coated in green and yellow scales, alien to the once human woman and yet reacting to her every thought as it had been a part of her ever since her life. Her graceful hands sharpened to bear finger-long claws on the tips, capable of cutting every humans natural coating they got near to. Like a cruel joke, the golden finger-gloves she had worn had accommodated the new form, now feeling more like chains than accessory. And ultimately, after she had crawled like a newborn on her hands to a golden shield nearby, her cruelly deformed face beneath her threatening headdress. She had looked into deep, yellow reptile-eyes; her once sultry lips harboring long and deadly poison-fangs on both lines; and as on calling a long green, forked tongue had slithered out between them, sizzling into her own facade. The scream she had uttered must had been loud and painful enough to wake every last being in this god forsaken tomb. No man would want to touch her any more, or even watch her way. All the influence she had built up by seducing men and women alike, all the power she had had, it was gone like sand slipping through the cracks between her fingers. Her beauty, it had meant everything to her, even more than her own very life.

But as a woman born in Noxus, and a proud woman above that, she knew that life loved it to see one suffer the most just before meeting their resolution. She had come here to gain more power, to give herself and her family the rank they deserved. It was true that she was known to being able to get every man into her bed, and letting them pant like the dogs they are for just a minute with her. She had gained big influence with orgasming her way through the political ranks of Noxus, but to her dislike she had come to a barrier she was not able to trespass that easily. Only the strongest gain the most power in their state, and in the end her abilities to raise the bars wherever she went hadn't helped her at all in her plan to become grandmaster. She had had the old one already so close to put his signature under a treaty that would have made her take his place in case of his death, but then Swain, the highest commander of Noxus had challenged and killed him before she had the chance, as if he saw it coming.

She had tried to seduce him, but that man was of extremely strong will. And that bitch Leblanc by his side, the only woman in the world to have a more twisted tongue than herself, had her constant whispers in his ears, keeping him from the dangers he couldn't devour, like Cassiopeia's futile advances. She probably fucked him regularly too, because she had never found him needy. And yet, that bastard Swain had gotten ahold of the throne not by his finesse or charm, but by beating all his opponents into the earth. Granted, being a fucking bird himself and crow whisperer had helped him greatly. He must have gained that power somewhere, she had thought to herself long ago, and why should she not be able to find the same? All that mattered was her will to succeed, and she had put too much work into this expedition to just go home with empty hands. So she had picked herself up and went on to find a way to the surface.

 _'First I have to get out of here, then… then I can find a solution for this 'nuisance'.'_ , she had thought to herself, as the lamia recalled now.

And yet, Cassiopeia had wandered this grave for what now seemed half a day, finding nothing but silence and sand, as if she was already dead, eternally damned to wander the place of her fall.

She snaked through another giant gateway, at least twice as high as her headdress reached, to check the adjacent room. Every few seconds, the Noxian could hear the new tongue bestowed upon her leaving her lips and creating the deadly sound men all over the world feared. She wasn't bothered by it anymore, but it still made her shoulders shiver from time to time, thinking this green-violet piece of flesh in her mouth should be a part of her now.

The unnatural cavity she had just entered looked larger than the last, but scanning the walls through the suffocating dust she couldn't see any openings leading to another area. Debris lied all over the place, one wall even broken in with a dozen men's weight of sand taking its place. The reptilian eyes passed a round rock near another edge, only to return back to it just a moment later.

 _'This is no rock?'_ , the snake thought, as a tiny shimmer of light from a lightstone close to her was reflected from what seemed to be of silver-texture. She thought she could even hear small whispers coming from its direction, muffled beyond recognition through the hard to trespassing air.

 _'This is a human, a crouching human. Maybe one of Sivir's companions has survived!'_ , she joyfully realized, and before thinking that her hideous appearance could scare the man away she waved her left claw in the air and shouted towards him.

"Hey, hey you, _'SSSsss'_ , there!"

She angrily ignored the awkward way her tongue had interfered with her call. The whispers stopped as of a sudden, and the indiscernible body slowly moved, indicating a reaction from what tried to be a mumbling rock first. To Cassiopeia's confusion, the silhouette grew and grew far beyond what should have been the shadow of a slim and tall warrior, far beyond anything what could have been one of the Mercenaries company. The snake's eyes froze and only when she saw two glowing, blood-red ovals appearing towards the top of the rock, she admitted to herself that she was at fault for calculating the distance to the walls edges wrong, by a devastating amount!

 _'This is no human.'_ , her mind told her as if she hadn't already known it till now.

"NAAaaassuus…", a deep and raspy voice toned from the Unknown, hiding all kinds of concerning frequencies in its vowels, shaking her every bone from head to tail.

The unknown creature slowly expanded in height and width, marking its approach towards Cassiopeia, who was frozen in fear due to what to expect. This _'thing'_ was at least twice as tall as any man she had bedded with or known, even surpassing Sion, Noxus personal monster.

Slowly, piece by piece the light reflected upon green scales of various shades, partially pierced by glistening metal armor. The monstrous beast eclosed itself as a fearsome, bipedal crocodile, though with a walk and build that reminded closer to a human. The metal armor pieces across his body protecting only the most vital parts hinted towards agile abilities, while its long muffle bore sharp teeth. Out of it a disgustingly looking tongue appeared, constantly moving around like anticipating its prey. All was showing that this beast did not wait to throw himself into the fray. Cassiopeia had seen mythical creatures like these before on various effigies, animals behaving like humans and wearing clothes and armor, but the real deal was of an entirely different dimension. Before she could delve any further in the informations her mind had to offer, she suddenly recognized the enormous weapon he carried in his right hand. A blade shaped like a half-ellipse, larger than any human could handle and with its grips on the inside. There couldn't be many shields sturdy enough to withstand it. The lamia tried to speak some friendly words, but her frozen body wouldn't let her push out a tone. Like the crocodile smelled her fear, it suddenly charged running straight towards her!

"N-No! Stay away from me!", Cassiopeia screamed and held the palm of her right hand in front of her towards the monster. In an instant, three sizzling snakes appeared through a toxic mist right in the air before her palm and flew towards her aggressor. They found the rough scales between the armor pieces and bore their venom fangs deep into the flesh. Perplexed, the snake woman still held her hand in front of her and looked how the giant beast had halted its advance and was brought down to the knees by the poison injected deep into its arteries. The small snakes didn't let off of the creature, and wiggled in response to their targets erratic struggles. Cassiopeia wasn't entirely sure what had happened, maybe this hated form had brought her some sort of power after all? Or she was going insane, which seemed the more plausible explanation at the moment.

Looking at her hands, she heard a pained growl coming from the crocodile, and had to look with horror how the claws of it found the wiggling snakes and forcefully ripped them out, throwing them to the ground, where they disappeared quickly with their sizzling sounds. The crocodile stood with ease up again, and locked eyes with the woman in a way that didn't hint any good outcome for her. It charged again, and Cassiopeia tried her new trick once more, with her left hand this time. "Begone!", she shouted and threw another volley of the venomous animals forwards. Just this time, the beast saw it coming, jumped forwards while running and made a rotating motion with his blade frontwards, cutting the snakes apart in the air and sending their remains flying into all direction where they disappeared in thin mist like they had been but a mere illusion. Cassiopeia held her breath visibly shaken as the monstrous beast banked up right in front of her, his weapon swung vertically far over his head, ready to smash down onto her.

"DIEEEE!", it spoke in pure hatred and let the blade swing downward. The snake saw only one escape, and she used the tall stature of her enemy to duck herself between his legs and slide underneath him further into the empty room. Her speed and agility even surprised herself, which must have been another new feature of this hideous form. Just as her tail left the point where she had just stood a second ago, she could hear the ear-shattering sound as the metal cut deep into the century-old stone of the floor. She didn't look back and slid away as fast as she could, her slit-eyes searching frantically for a passage or a hiding place, just anything!

But there was none, and now that she had slid beneath the beasts feet, he was blocking the only way out of this hellhole. She turned around, already expecting the blade swinging for her throat. The creature though was still at the place he had rammed his weapon into the floor, only to heave it up again and again, smashing the blade into the rough stone while letting off bone-shaking roars. His tongue flew free left and right, sending the saliva of his rage flying to both sides. After what must have been half a dozen swings, the stone in the floor had devolved into small pieces and the crocodile let off of it, the wide shoulders moving up and down as it pushed new air into its lungs after the futile effort.

 _'God help me.'_ , was the only thought Cassiopeia was able to recollect. She was now a mouse in a trap, with a maniacal beast whose only motivation seemed to be to put her head on its butchering platter. As the thing turned his body slowly around and began advancing towards her, she looked once more to the left and right, for any sort of escape, but she had seen how fast it was and that one trick never worked twice on it. The scales and claws of the monster's feet crunched rhythmically as they stepped over small rocks. Cassiopeia tried again to reason with him, while gesturing her hands in a defensive position.

"H-Hey, let uSSss talk about thiss. Okay? I didn't do anything _'SSsss'_ to you, I don't even know you, jusSst let me go, okay?"

Not a single scale seemed to move on the beasts determined visage.

"What do you want? Money? _'SSsss'_ I am rich! I ssswear, I am a noblewoman of Noxus, I can give you aSsss much gold as you want! Just ask for Katarina and she will give you whatever you want. _'SSsss'_ Or, or power, do you want political power? I have huge influence there, I know the insss and outsss. Someone like you could reach everything there!"

Nothing. The pace unchanged, her doom came closer with every second. She was completely out of options. This was the end, right here in this fucking tomb where everything went as wrong as it possibly could. She'd die a miserable death with no one ever finding her body. What she probably wouldn't even want, thinking about the disgusting figure she had now. She was about to give up and await her hangman, as a tiny glimpse of hope sparked in her mind. An idea, carefully proposed to her to not overwhelm her completely or be lost in panic. She forced herself to look again at the approaching humanoid crocodile, and she was confirmed in her thought. This 'thing', it wore a loincloth.

It seemed crazy, stupid, and was obviously a shot in the dark, but, at this point, what else did she have to loose? She had sucked off worse looking guys than this brute, for far less than sparing her very own life. _'Fuck it, I'm a Noxian. Giving up without trying everything possible is out of my style.'_ , she told herself in an encouraging manner, as she stemmed her hands into her hips, pulling her courage together preparing to show this thing that there were more pleasant ways of splitting her apart.

" _'SSSsss'_ Or maybe I could offer you something … more exciting?", she she said in a sultry voice, moving one hand down the curve of her hip while seductively pushing her ass to the side, her other palm slowly gracing over the silk-soft skin of her open belly up to the outlines of her green-golden brassiere, which held her impressive bust. She turned herself around, enunciating all her curvaceous features with extended care, giving him a good look on all her beauty had to offer. Showing him her back, she put both her hands on her ass, or what once was her ass, but hadn't lost any of its outer round form or squishiness. She slid her fingers carefully over the part where her human skin fused with the scales, careful not cutting herself again with her claws. Gracing provokingly over her the deep green scales of her rump, she turned her head over her shoulder and looked him straight into his eyes, putting on her most cock-needy look, then grabbed her assflesh violently with both hands like any man would and sizzled her long, forked tongue towards him. _'Did my ass get even bigger?'_ , she asked herself curiously while her palms moved over the huge bulge, kneading it from all directions. There, she a saw a tiny flicker in the eyes of the crocodile. The same flicker she had seen so many times, giving her the affirmation that she had pierced another man's very core, the inner perverted instinct they all were slaves of. The beast slowly stopped moving towards her, only two arm lengths from her, looking down on the curvaceous snake woman, seemingly especially interested in the smooth looking green and yellow scales she carried. Cassiopeia knew that she had him. Just a few more steps, not loosing her focus, and she would be out of this with no harm.

Her tail moving with scraping sounds over the stone as she turned around once more to face him, she kept eye-contact while her golden gloves grabbed her massive tits and jiggled them, showing him their full weight and size. With her left hand she moved her forefinger behind her back, her claw finding the part that held her bust together, and with a flick of it the beautifully made brassiere fell clacking to the ground, the juicy volume of her jugs sacking down with relief, exposing their shiny skin and two light-brown aureoles with stiff and soft nipples piercing slightly to both sides. The beast was seemingly paralyzed by the mammal breasts and looked to get calmer with the second.

"Oh, you poor thing you. How long has it been SSsince you've had a real woman. How pent up you must be! Here, _'SSsss'_ , let me relief that from you.", she voiced while graciously sliding towards the huge figure, her tits bouncing from left to right with her every move and her hips roving out mesmerizing. With a long tail in place of her feet, she could smack out her ass even further than as a human. Carefully, she sat herself down before him on her tail, never breaking contact with his undressing brutal reptilian eyes, just deep enough to have his loincloth right on the same height as her head. Which had been just as high as her bust, considering the creatures gigantic size. When she was sure it would let her make her move, she inspected the clothing, which turned out to be a plate on the front, anticipating with glee what might lie behind. She also couldn't ignore that the beast had impressively muscular calves under it, just as his whole stature was as impressive. Gentle moans and sizzles that escaped her mouth indicated that she enjoyed what she saw. Without thinking both her hands had found their place just above his knees, her palms sliding upwards, feeling the rough green scales and the strong musculature behind, until both her hands edged the belt that held his loincloth together. With some precise moves, her claws found the locket and upon its release, the loincloth with the plate fell with a thump down between the beasts feet, which bore fearsome long claws just as his hands.

Cassiopeia was stunned. From everything she had expected, this had not held a single possibility. Instead of a largely impressive member and just as big balls, she was greeted by the view of a single slit in place of them. Differently looking than a woman's, a bit higher, longer and with no real lips or any sign of a clitoris, a simple scaly slit was about where its crotch should have been. _'Shit'_

Her plan wouldn't succeed after all. But the monster hadn't slain her yet, and was open to all her advances, which must mean something after all, right? She adapted quickly, after recalling that she had slept with quite a few women already as well, so it couldn't be that different, or so she hoped. Also she had a certain assumption, which might still work out in her favor if she was correct. She placed both her hands on the strong calves and adjusted her position. Her tongue sizzled as she moved her mouth closer to the slit, first licking the outsides of the green vagina, then closing her eyes and pushing it into the opening. The taste inside was the same as a mans pre or woman's wetness, pleasantly neutral and in some cases even tasteful. The walls were not particularly tight, and were smooth and well lubricated, making her tongue wiggling erratically against them. She glanced a look upwards to the snout of the crocodile watching her from above. It didn't look particularly pleased, even more annoyed, which is not what her actions should have led to!

 _'Fuck'_ , she thought to herself and pressed her eyes together, pushing the forked tool deeper into its caverns. She opened her eyes wide in surprise as she hit something of a different texture, rougher than the walls and formed like a tip. She licked over it for another two times , and was affirmed in her initial assumption as the beast growled in a different tone, closed its eyes and suddenly letting the heavy weapon fall down besides it, with its blade getting stuck into the stone blocks.

 _'Yes, I was right, it is a male after all!'_ , Cassiopeia joyfully applauded herself, and gave the tip another lick, stronger this time and pushing it lightly against the walls. She felt the tip moving in response, and let her tongue loose, looking with anticipation at the reptiles slit. The slit before her started slowly to part, and out of it came the tip, followed by what looked like a thick head of a cock, but formed almost like an umbrella with a cut on the bottom and round, smooth looking tips aimed backwards to all sides where it ended. It had a milky-white color, already the head was larger than any she had ever seen, and while she inspected it from distance with interest, a long shaft with bulgy form followed and didn't seem to stop at all. The shaft and the head were both already longer than her ell, but when she hoped this was all, the slit parted even further and a thick base emerged, a knot with big bulges to both sides, looking almost like balls and wholly even surpassing the diameter of its glans. The whole thing glistened with fluid and was aimed upwards in a slightly curved form, on top of the tip some drops of precum started to leak out of a small urethra. Cassiopeia was suddenly no longer sure if she could suck this thing off, but her mouth had already started to water to prepare her nuzzle for the intrusion, her nipples on her well-rounded milkbags had gotten even harder after this view and she felt the well known heat throughout body and the sting in her loins, calling her from deep within. It was true that she had no other choice, but looking at this exotic member, her body had instantly remembered her that she didn't do these things just because they helped, but they also could be a lot of fun. A lot, lot of fun. She loved a good fuck more than anyone else, and it was a nice bonus when she got something out of it as well. In fact, she had already slept around for quite a while before she had started to find the convenient side effects of it. Her forked long tongue licked over her full violet lips and she delved into it. She started kissing Renekton's shaft on the underside, licking with her tongue gently over the sides and then moved her bottom lip in steps towards the head, exploring the soft form of the smooth bulges and tasting the unique taste of his dickjuice.

"MMmmmmhhn.", she explained with lust as she let off just at the beginning of his glans, sliding her tongue behind her and bucking her head backwards, causing it to whip upwards and send drops his fluids flying into the air. The crocodile cried out of joy and his dick twitched twice, feeling the snakes unique tongue and the experience with which she worked his giant cock. Cassiopeia couldn't wait any longer, she undid the golden, aesthetically wonderful and very revealing rings around her hips, the last remains of what has been a beautiful semi-transparent white dress once. It had gotten her the looks of all of Sivir's soldiers, as well the Mercenary's curious eyes herself. Continuing on kissing the monstrous phallus while moaning softly to show him her horniness, she moved her right hand downward to her nethers, beneath her human skin and towards the yellow slit. She found her bottom lips with her talons, their outside already wet from her lust. At least these were still at the right place, the woman thought, albeit their labia were more reluctant and had a less soft surface, and she could have sworn that her cunt was longer than before. Her mouth meanwhile moved to the tip of Renekton's member, sucking on it while letting her new flexible tongue lash left and right over his glans, receiving pleasured growls from above. Every few seconds a small amount of spunk shot into her throat, which she either swallowed voraciously or let it drip over her chin down onto her sweaty breasts. Her fingers below found her new big clitoris, and let the back of her claws slide over it. A completely new sensation hit her, a feeling she had felt months after finding out how to pleasure herself for the first time.

"Oof gfoood…", she muffled with eyes turning behind her lids as she pinched it between two fingers and pulled on it slightly, causing her inner walls to press together by the increased blood pumped into them and her gender leaking a flush of fluid as she was hit by a tiny orgasm. This was wonderful, she hadn't felt this… inexperienced since ages! Her lower half seemed to be a whole new area to explore and to get known, this strange pussy reacting in completely new and sensitive ways. The lamia started playing with her new labia, sliding two finger inside at once, pulling the outer lips apart with her remaining ones. She nearly fell into a craze, and also started to work the crocodiles dick with increased vigor and attention. Her tender lips pushed forward, burying the head nearly completely into her maw, while she moved her hand alongside his wet shaft, changing the force of her grip randomly and rotating on the way. She didn't think about the huge fangs between her teeth, but luckily they retracted upon the expectation of the snake swallowing her prey. Cassiopeia was nearly ready to take his huge hand and put it on the back of her head, making him forcefully fuck her throat like she loved it deeply. But in the last second she decided not to, considering she would probably die in the event, and kept sucking on his filling glans while pleasuring herself. She felt the twitches of his fat cock in her grasp increasing, and was ready to swallow his seed, herself being so very close to her own orgasm. 'Just… a few seconds more.'

The beast tensed up and growled again, and just when she thought she could already taste his thick cum on her taste buds, the two hands of the crocodile touched her shoulders, his hips retreating from her face, letting his fat cock slip free with a nasty sound. She let off of his dick and looked angry and confused up to his face. Before she knew what was going on, Renekton squatted down, put both his hands under her arms and heaved the heavy serpent body upwards like it was a child's till her eyes met his. Just as he moved her body closer to his, she understood what his intention was, and cried out loud and tried fruitlessly to escape his grip. His arm-long pleasure tool touched the yellow scales of the front of her tail, trying to find the entry while smearing his fluids all over the snake-skin.

"No, don't. It'ssss to huge. You dumb brute! _'SSss'_ "

But her pleas made no difference, and as Renekton lowered the lamia his tip finally found her folds. He spend no further wait and pushed his fat cock in between them. "UUURRgghhhh", Cassiopeia moaned deeply, head bucked backwards, her eyes again wandering behind their lids as the prick pushed the wet walls apart with force and slid deep into her insides. The snakes upper body dropped lifeless toward the chest of the beast, who let out an affirming moan as he felt the tight and rippled flesh encasing his needy member from all sides. Both remained in this position for a seemingly endless time, half his cock buried in her crevice, both of their genitals pulsating with the blood pumped into them, seemingly trying to find out a rhythm. Cassiopeia had had all kinds of human sizes, some even hurting more than being of pleasure, but this nearly twice as large cock had still slit into her pussy like it was made for it. She was sure, if she didn't have this thick serpent's body, he would have ripped her apart. The life slowly seeped back into them, and Renekton started to move his hips back and forth by just a few centimeters, feeling out the flesh that gripped his large penis putting it into a tight hold, yet gave way so easily to all of his thrusts. The serpent moaned with his movements, moving her hands up to his strong chest, her head still lying on his scales. She could hear a strange vibration of a very deep frequency coming from his torso, almost like the purr of a cat. Her cunt slowly widened to that fat intruder taking place in this constricting, smooth ring-muscled tube. After the initial shock of his sudden entry, Cassiopeia's concentration returned back to her loins, and how the thing inside her pushed slowly and pressed to all sides of her vagina. She could feel his head moving deep in her belly, the bulges of his shaft spreading her sensitive lips in various direction, and the incredible hotness it radiated to her most intimate flesh. The backward tips of his glans scraping over her inner texture, the cut at the bottom pressing it upwards with every thrust so it heavily massaged her g-spot every time the head slid over it.

It felt amazing and its whole form was incredibly exciting, but she couldn't deny that the way he held her seemed like he tried to fuck a dead body, which she didn't particularly enjoy.

 _'Or he, if he only he knew of it.'_ , she thought critically. _'Let's make this more… interesting.'_

She started by putting her hands on his belly, feeling his well developed sixpack, then slowly moving her hands to his enormous chest, touching the well toned muscles and occasionally scratching with her claws on the sand-yellow scales of his front. The crocodile only grunted and threw her a short look with his piercing eyes, not stopping sliding into her loins like into the hole of a worthless fuckwhore. The woman didn't mind, for she knew that some men had to be taken force of so they could see what they had missed. The golden gloved claws kept moving upwards over the chest, scratching, kneading and feeling the life behind the flesh, till they met a wide shoulder, grasping their powerful round form until placing their palms upon them, giving their owner additional stability. The long tail on the floor started to move while her owner got fucked wildly, the strong muscles inside it finding the right leg of Renekton and gently coiling around it. Only when Cassiopeia pressed the muscles together, and put his leg into a strong grip he stopped relentlessly fucking her cunt and lowered his eyes down to her pertly face with a look that could only mean: "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"SSSSssshh, relax, you will enjoy this.", she darted her tongue up to the vicious maw of his. Cassiopeia took a hold of his right arm with hers, and moved it down to her hips, placing it with force on her hindquarters. Seemingly, he understood, or at least let her impart. Now it was her turn, she thought almost snakily. Albeit different, it was the same as she would have her legs wrapped around a man's waist. When the guy was strong enough to hold her, which was one of her favorite positions, and had always made her cum within minutes. Her hips started moving, pressing her belly towards his belly and retreating away in slow periods, her hands and tail holding him tightly giving her elongated spine the perfect way to work this fat cock. Instead of just plain forward movement, her belly-dancer like moves made his dick slide in all different directions, making the snake moan in soft pleasure. Her new spine gave her so much flexibility that she fucked Renekton from nearly all possible angles, which she made perfect use of, letting his prick slide from head to knot, penetrating her in every spot she wanted, her mind exploding in pleasure each time the soft tips on the end of his glans scraped over the various spots in her cunt. "Ahhhhh, YeeeSSSsssss, this is it!", she screamed in pleasure while letting this wonderfully formed cock slide in and out of her cunt, her walls tightening constantly trying to get a desperate hold of it. Finally the crocodile started to join in and roughly moved his hips and her ass-bulge with his hand in a rhythm, so that they collided with Cassio's own ones. Renekton's dick slid in further than before and both let off their own subjective gasps as they fucked each other deeper and harder, her long and hard pussy lips already slipping a few centimeters over the thick base. They kept increasing the speed and soon Cassiopeia could audibly hear the wet noises of his member pushing copious amounts of fluids around in and out of cunt, trickling down her tail and dropping to a lewd pool of their love water on the floor.

"'SSSssss' God, keep going. Fuck me like it's been a thousand years!", she screamed into the air, hardly able to keep her thoughts together. She hadn't felt this type of pleasure since a long time, and then such an exotic one with this interestingly shaped phallus and in the grip of such strong body that made her water from just looking at it. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth enjoying the good fuck she was receiving, her tits bouncing with every impact of their both hips, and the deep, warm feeling inside her womb marking her coming close to a megaorgasm.

"YessSSSss, yessSSss.", she muffled, hardly understandable under her lustful breaths, looking up to the face of Renekton, whose eyes were closed and nostrils quaking due to the intensive pleasure he was receiving. Without thinking, her tongue reached out to under his muzzle, a reflex of the french-kissing she loved to experience when she was nearing her climax. Surprisingly, the beast answered her call, and let his giant nasty tongue out of his maw, pressing it between her tiny smooth lips exploring her mouth. She tried to respond, but the size difference was just as big as their bodies, but his tongue scraping around in her cheeks and down her throat felt incredible enough. It was almost like his mouthtool was a different cock fucking her mouth. She felt his hands moving slightly, his fingers exploring the scales on her hips just as the side of her tit, not stopping the vigor with which he rammed his dick into her oozing cunt. She was nearly chocking from the tongue-fuck in her mouth; when he let it slip out, leaving her panting and their both saliva running down her chin. Suddenly he slid his tongue over her cheek leaving one whole side of her face wet. His hand found her whole tit and explored it forcefully, gripping it hard and pushing it upwards. The serpent moaned in pleasure, she didn't expect her to be pleasured in so many different ways. She felt the wet tongue of Renekton slap against her other tit with a smacking noise, and upon looking down she saw it starting to move around that bouncing ball-formed fleshbag, the hand still groping its partner. His rough yet complex mouth-muscle made her jugs wetter than even her cunt, before he scraped with force against one of hard nipples, dragging it with it. Cassiopeia gasped in pleasure, enjoying the hot treatment of her huge bust.

"Yesssss, lick them. Pinch them. _'SSSSsssS'_ Fuck me you ssstupid animal!", she shouted at him in between her lustful screams. The noblewoman wanted it now, she made extra effort moving her round outstanding hindquarters against his prick, pushing it deeper with every try, till she felt the base spreading her twitching cunt even further. Tears of pleasure and joy were running down her ecstatic face, she couldn't even hear her own pleas anymore. She felt his cock twitching deeper and deeper inside of her, her pussy clinching to it only to be forcefully removed and slammed back by it again, making all her insides jiggle like a quake. The thick head of his slid across her cervix to the very end of her tube, creating a small bulge on her belly. Their both genitals were already producing so much orgasmic fluids that both bodies where coated in them from their waists downward, dripping over their both scales to the ever growing puddle on the floor. Then she felt the thick knot fully entering her folds the first time, forceful but due to the vast amount of lubricant without any pain pressing towards her expanded entry. It stretched her most sensitive muscles to what needed to be her limit, removed from them a second later like they it tease them, just to repeat the brutal entry a few seconds later. Cassiopeia felt it coming, too fast for her to be prepared, not that it would have helped anything. At the fifth or sixth time she was fucked by his fat knot; she had lost count somewhere in between; her mind went blank. She knew she screamed loud enough that anything in this tomb would've heard her, but she wasn't able to hear herself, or the beasts roar that followed shortly after. Her whole body, her spine tensed up in immaculate pleasure, her pussy convulsing and spasming by the orgasm that swept through her, still while being relentlessly fucked by that monster cock. In some distant impulse, she could feel Renekton's zenith, as he violently shot his full packages deep into her womb, his cock twitching like it would burst, making all of her insides feel incredibly warm and full in just a few moments. Cassiopeia's womb was filled in mere seconds and let her belly grow, before splashing back out of her pumping cervix and filling the walls of her fuckhole. Her mind was in a far far away place, where no bad things happened and only pleasure was waiting for her. She could have her pussy get fucked by that dick for eternity. The orgasm faded slowly and gentle into reality, and she found her head lying on the beasts big shoulders, her arms wrung strongly around him just as his were around her. His eyes looked empty into the distance, the red color had faded from them and been replaced by a deep yellow like hers. His member was still twitching in her slowly relaxing cunt, releasing the last seemingly shots of semen into her already overfilled snatch. Cassiopeia put her head to the side of his head resting on his scales, feeling incredibly satisfied, somehow not just sexually but also individually. Like this had been an important turning point in her life, even though she didn't know why. The dick inside her made his last few twitches, slowly retreating from inside of her, and she felt the amazingly strong brute she rested on moving like nothing happened, again gripping her under her arms like before while removing their tightly locked genitals. They parted with a nasty wet sound and the accompanying spunk shooting out of her spread and wound pussy, as he placed the serpent gently on the ground. His cock looked barely smaller, but was coated in the snake's juices and in his own. She felt her own gender for a last time, pushing three fingers greedily into the overflowing hole, feeling the aftershocks of the orgasm and his warm and sticky seed he filled her with. But she knew what was expected from her afterward, and moved her face obediently towards the soft flesh of his stick. With pleasure she started licking his member clean, using her flexible tongue to push it in between her lips and wringing it from back to front, savoring the salty taste before gulping it all down her throat. When she was nearly finished, at the last lick with a tiny twitch his tip shot off a last thick load of his white jizz, just right onto her cheek. She had to chuckle, and let her new oral tool collect it with ease and greedily let her buds taste it. Just now as the lamia looked down, she recognized the bulge her filled belly had caused and the copious amounts of spunk still flowing out of her gaping pussy, trickling down the yellow scales which traced like a stripe down the front of her tail.

 _'Probably good he didn't let me swallow his cum, I could've easily drowned.'_ , she thought while looking how the warm and sticky cum streamed out of her nether lips, not looking to stop anytime soon.

Like Renekton instinctively realized that she had finished cleaning his dirty cock, it started slowly retreating into his genital slit. Cassiopeia watched with awe how it dispersed again into what she held for a female reptilian's genital at first. 'Well, you never learn out.'

And as she finished her thought, the giant scaled warrior started to stagger, forwards and backwards and forwards again, until he ultimately dropped backwards to the floor with a painful sounding impact, stirring up enough dust to make the air hard to breath again. Just a few moments deep snoring sounds came from the motionless gargantuan.

"'TTSSSssssss' MEN. TSShey are all the sssame, after all!", Cassio spoke sarcastically into the emptiness of the dank stone room, followed by such a hearty laugh that she had to hold the back of her hand before her mouth. She felt a lot better after this strange but erotic encounter, and now she also felt again strong enough to rip out trees, just as she did before she had put her hand into the serpent's mouth.

"Hey, where are you going? _'SSSss'_ I'm talking to you!"

Renekton was not reacting to her calls, and kept searching through the rubble for something. She was angry that he didn't give her an answer, and locked her hands in front of her busty chest before sighing and closing her eyes. After the beast had awoken, he had been like a completely different person. His eye color had changed to a gentle yellow like hers, and luckily instead of trying to place his blade in her stomach, he had remained calm and reasonable. She had even been able to talk with him like with a human, after she had carefully left her hiding place in a fair distance from where she had watched him end his sleep. He had thanked her for literally fucking him back to consciousness, giving her a smug smile full of self-gratification. Later he had told her his story, as she did hers (with a few palliations on her end of course), and they both had come to the conclusion that they were no enemies to each other and both of them were searching a way out of the tomb.

Initially, Cassiopeia had planned to influence the mindless beast and take it to Noxus with him, using his strength to beat Swain once and for all. But after listening to him and his tale, it was obvious that he had other plans in his mind, which he seemed indivisibly set on. "Nasus, my brother, the one dearest to me and the one who was in charge with me of keeping this land save of disaster, he betrayed me at the most crucial moment and let me rot for 1000 years in this tomb. I MUST find him, to let him explain himself and to let him pay for this betrayal!", Renekton had said, looking even capable of deeper emotions than pure rage for a mere second. But she had also heard of some other person that interested her, this Xerath fellow, who had gained god-like power with a ritual that had caused the downfall of Shurima and who had enlightened the crocodile of his brother's disgusting betrayal, locking him in with the crocodile to become the next emperor by himself. If she could get Xerath to tell her the details of this rite, or even unite his power with hers, the world would be laid bare to her!

"It must be here.", the monster exclaimed without any notion while his hand rested on the rocks of another tumbled in hallway. Cassiopeia already wanted to complain and tell him how useless he was, as Renekton took hold of the biggest rock, lifted it with ease and threw it away, nearly gracing her golden headdress while if flew through half the room where it smashed into the ground.

"Are you inSSsssane?", she lashed out at him, her face turning into her most repelling visage.

The warrior ignored her spewing poison and kept throwing rocks away with Cassio dodging them to all sides, bit after bit opening the old entry. Suddenly, the floor rumbled and the rubble sank together in itself, exposing a rocky cave on the ceiling behind it.

"Our way out. Either you come, or you find your own one.", Renekton threw back at her, to which she huffed condescendingly. The crocodile quickly climbed the rocks to the tunnel above to which she followed hesitantly. She couldn't deny that she would be helpless without him. Maybe his power and knowledge could be her of further use? At least, she now knew what to do when he fell into his blood-driven rage again, which she kind of awaited already eagerly. A brutal, powerful warrior by her side that knows these lands, and a fantastic fuck on top of it, she wasn't ready to let him off the hook that easily, she considered.

The green tail of the beast disappeared in the hole and she followed. She had all kinds of issues moving over the stones, her snake form wasn't particularly well suited for climbing. She looked up to search her warrior, when a cloud of dust and sand rained down on her from above. "H-Hey, be careful you dumb brute!", she let her voice echo into the cave. After a few more meters upwards, she saw a strong glimpse of light pierce her eyes out between the rocks. Could it finally be, sunlight? She increased her endeavors and dredged under heavy, sizzling breaths forwards. Finally she saw a bright opening, the wonderful and clear blue sky shining down onto her like a window to her freedom, with fresh air grazing her nostrils.

The final leap was too high for the lamia to reach, even standing on her tail, with no crocodile page in sight. "Heeyyy! _'SSSsss'_ Don't leave me behind! Help me out!", she shouted towards the sky.

 _'Did he use the moment to leave me behind?'_ , she thought unsure and scared, when a green scaled long arm reached over the edge and grabbed hers after she reached out for it. As the strong hand dragged her now heavier than two grown men's body with ease out of the pit, Cassiopeia's surprise and instant embarrassment let an almost maidenly scream escape her lips. She exhausted relaxingly as he heaved her over the edge and placed her onto the heated sand outside. Her skin instantly felt the relieving warmth of the sun shining down and blinding onto the duo. They were standing on a tall hill of sand in the middle of the desert, with high dunes in all directions. No sign of any form of life in their close environment. But to the east of them, a few days far away a gigantic golden disc reflected the oppressive sun, shining like a brother to it over the sands. No one of them had to say anything, it was clear that this was their new destination. It would be a long and strenuous journey, but here at the end of the world it looked like the only path to wander. Cassiopeia sighed sizzling thinking of the way before them, before watching commanding upwards to Renekton and demanded what a queen like her expected.

"Carry me.", she said with no hint of a plea in it. The beast's eyes switched quickly down to meet hers, looking like he would grab her throat any second now and end her right where she stood.

 _'Crap. Did I went to far?'_ , the Noxian thought frightened, ready to jump tail any second. But the huge crocodile returned his sight, bent his knees and put his left hand with the palm upwards onto the ground, indicating her to get onto it.

Smiling she snaked seductively towards his shoulder, grabbing onto it and and placing her hindquarters onto his huge claws. Renekton stood up again and lifted her once more with ease upwards, placed her thick ass on his shoulder and let his hand rest on her hip. Cassiopeia coiled her tail around his arm to grip it tightly, moving her right claw behind his head onto his other shoulder and let her left one rest on the yellow scales of her tail, just a hand away from her always needy genital. She started to enjoy this more and more. Her carrier grabbed his weapon in his right hand and started walking carefully down the dune.

"Btw, what'SSss your name?", she asked him in a curios manner while looking down onto him.

"In my former life, they called me Renekton.", he explained with a hint of nostalgia and regret in his voice.

He kept his view straight ahead and let a few moments pass.

"And yours?", Renekton asked, locking into with her resin eyes.

"'SSSsss' Well, in MY former life, they called me Cassiopeia."

They looked each other into the eyes for few minutes longer without showing any kind of expression, like they deeply understood and knew each other since ages, then at the same time looked back towards the gigantic golden sphere kilometers in their general direction.

If the gods were kind, they both would find the power and revenge they were each searching for.

But life goes strange ways, and the gods are rarely known for their mercy, and both, the Butcher of the Sands and the Serpent's Embrace might as well find something neither of them ever intended or bode to find in this abstract world.


End file.
